


It Can Wait

by SheepShit



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Batroc is becoming Dad, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gwen having a little crisis and getting some help. A fluffpiece tm, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra must not be doing well if Batroc takes them out this easy but just go with it ok, Is a tag I really wanted to use, MOMS SPAGHETTI, Maybe underage drinking im not sure, Moms spaghetti yall, Non-Consensual Drug Use, She passes out and thats the worst of it, Something is in Gwens drink but nobody takes advantage so, Title from an Eminem Song, Trying not to make Batroc sound too weird, shitty french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Gwen's powers aren't working for some reason. She can't find the pages, she doesn't know what issue she is in, let alone which comic. That doesn't mean she isn't gonna try to take on the little mission she planned to do regardless. She'll be fine, even without her powers. Right?
Relationships: Georges Batroc & Gwen Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It Can Wait

The lamp was hanging onto the ceiling, but the string holding it there seemed so unstable Gwen was certain the glass globe could fall onto some unconcerned person passing by anytime soon.

People were walking around, most of them occupied with, well, each other. This was clearly no place for a minor, but oh well, the same could be said about the mercenary business she’d been doing at the beginning of her Gwenpool days. Not to say she was much older now, but 9 months had to count for some experience. That was like, enough time for a baby to grow in someone's stomach. She was fine, she’d be fine.

Gwen took another glance around the room, waiting for her client. Ronnie had been very much against Gwen taking the job, but Gwen was certain she could manage it... somehow. Gwenpool took out an alien base a couple of months ago, people were sure this strange woman was capable of handling some petty criminal business. Of course, Gwen was very aware she; one, wasn't a woman quite yet. And two, didn’t actually succeed in that alien killing mission herself. 

The thing was, she was currently the only one, except for maybe Batroc and Cecil, who was aware of those facts. But here she was with an accidentally built up reputation. Losing that reputation without a fight was so not the Gwenpool or Gwen Poole way to go. She would be fine, she’d figure something out. She would, she’d have to. With her powers working or not...

Gwen looked around the room again. Her foot bouncing up and down, playing a rhythm non-fitting with the music in the background. Her hands were gripping against her thighs, her pantless suit was once again giving her problems. She wanted to hold onto something, but she was pretty much wearing the équivalant of bikini trousers or booty shorts. She was also cold and itchy. Gwen knew Ronnie thought the style was important, but looking awesome should seriously not be so uncomfortable. Shaving her legs took too much time out of her day.

When was this client of hers going to show up, anyway? 

The second she was contemplating leaving, someone took a hold of her shoulder. Quickly, she turned around. A man that looked to be in his mid-thirties stood in front of her. He was quite muscular with light brown hair and blue eyes with dark circles accompanying them. He could’ve been described as mildly attractive if something about him didn't feel so incredibly depressing. Also the part of him being a nazi, obviously. 

“Hey, Uhm... Sorry, I’m late.”

His voice was an awkwardly mumble, he was clearly nervous. For someone from Hydra, he didn’t have a whole lot of confidence or any fake bravado. He was rubbing his hands together and one of his feet was tapping a repeating rhythm against the floor. What a strange henchman, he clearly struck out, but Gwen hadn’t read anything about him before. He couldn’t be too important of a character, she decided, surely just some weird Hydra goon.

“You’re Bob?” She stretched out the pronunciation of his name, clearly unsure of how to address him. Why did he just give her his first name, was it a cover name? 

“That’s me, yeah” He looked around the room, again. 

Clearly, he was looking for someone, who, Gwen had no idea. Honestly, were all Hydra agents this bad? How was this supposed to be a hard mission, could this really be the person she was hired to pretend to help? Honestly, Captain America had nothing on her, neither of the Captain Americas. Captains America...Caps.

“So you wanted a favour, right?” She feigned interest and motioned for him to sit down. She waited for him to start talking and spend her focus on figuring out how to take him down, that is, with as little collateral damage as possible. She was tired of using all her money on damaged furniture.

Her powers hadn’t been working as of the start of her little adventure, or well, mission. It was eery and it made Gwen feel panicky, but she was doing her best suppressing those thoughts, after all, she was armed and taking out one man really shouldn’t be too difficult. The question she had to focus on then and there wasn’t if she could take him out, but how she would do it.

Bombs obviously weren’t optional here, neither were swords. Maybe her pistol? She’d been practicing with Georges quite a lot, and she was getting better. Gwen nodded along to whatever Bob was saying and tried to subtly turn the safety of the gun in her pocket. All she needed to do was to shoot him somewhere non-lethal where he wouldn't bleed out or get major damage, and then deliver him to her actual client. A client who hadn’t given her a name, but an address to meet up at. 

“So, you’ll help us with our cause?”   
He said, his voice hopeful. 

Gwen had no idea what he’d tried recruiting her for, but she assumed it was something about joining hydra, which she definitely wasn't doing. She nodded anyway. The calmer he was, the easier it’d be to take him out quickly.

“OK, great! You won’t even need a new uniform, will you-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...” Gwen interrupted, she really didn’t need any more accidental insults against her suit. She had some confidence in herself, but being complimented about looking like a nazi was seriously not helping her growing self-esteem. 

“Hey, this is great!” His voice was loud and enthusiastic.“I never score anything for them and I’m always so close to getting thrown out of the organization! Thanks so much, I really needed this!” He smiled at her and Gwen smiled nervously back. 

She so wasn't feeling guilty about manipulating a hydra agent, she wasn't. He kills people, she had to remind herself. He’s a nazi and he is with hydra, this is not some rando looking for some help. Yeah, she nodded to herself, reassured. She shifted her left hand a little, the one safely held over the gun in her pocket, hidden from view under the table. 

“We have to celebrate!” He started, grinning from ear to ear. “I'll buy us some drinks!”

“Oh, no no no, there’s no need to-”

  
“They’re on me, I’ll be right back!” He jumped up from his seat and quickly walked towards the bar, two fingers in the air as he ordered from the bartender with the same amount of joy. 

He must really be on thin ice with Hydra, Gwen thought as she turned away from him, gazing around the club, once more. Weirdly enough she noticed many of the people around her were wearing octopus-like jewelry. Some wore earrings, some necklaces, the backs of some shirts had octopus prints. That wasn’t good, that wasn’t good at all. It was impossible for that to be some silly coincidence. How the hell hadn’t she seen this earlier? Had they snuck in when she was occupied with Bob? 

“I got you a Cosmopolitan, It’s pink like your costume, so I thought you might like it,” He said as he sat himself down and placed a margarita in front of himself.

Gwen hesitated for a moment, left hand still ready on her pistol. She wanted to get this over with, but the surrounding people were freaking her out at this point. If they were Hydra agents or followers, was it a good move to attack him now without her powers to defend herself. One man was one thing, especially someone pathetic looking like Bob. But all these other potential agents?

“You don’t like the cocktail?” He asked, frowning slightly. 

He leaned his head to the side a little, gesturing at the glass. She dried her sweaty right hand on the sofa cushion and took a hold of the drink. Maybe she couldn't use her powers, maybe she couldn't check through the comic book, but she was still in her own series, right? Who’s else could she possibly be in. And with that sound logic, she should be safe in her comic book right? Death by a random Hydra goon at a shitty overpriced bar so didn’t sound like a good ending to any Gwenpool story. But then again, it wasn’t like Marvel comics kept themselves to the best quality at all times...

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment. This whole situation was freaking her out. She had no control, no way to check anything. She couldn't see or grab any panels, she wasn’t reassured with surviving anything. For all she knew, she’d die there. She could die there and never come back. Never fix the relationship she had with her brother, never get to know the version of her parents in this world, never learn, never get better, never fix her mistakes. Stupid nazis getting the credit for killing her ass.

She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip of the pink liquid. It was sour. It was sweet too, a little bitter, but mostly sour. All in all, it tasted pretty good, not that Gwen had anything to go by when it came to alcohol. 

She had to be smart about this, she couldn’t take care of this alone, Ronnie was right. Or well, kind of right. Gwen was certain that usually when her powers worked, she probably could have taken care of this, but currently, with her powers non-functioning and with Hydra agents (probably) surrounding her, she needed to play it safe. 

She chugged down the rest of the cocktail, giving herself the needed kick to prepare herself for what she would have to do as she moved her right hand to get her phone. 

“So ”She said, keeping eye contact with Bob. “You been with hydra for a while, or?” She raised an eyebrow at him, her fingers typing down the phone number of one familiar leaper, as she attempted some small talk.

“Ah, I’ve been there for a while yeah…” He broke off, looking to the side. His head was turning towards her arm that was suspiciously moving under the table. Quickly, Gwen continued, moving her head to keep the eye contact going. 

“Can I ask how you got involved? You seem like a really cool dude is all”  
Inwardly she grimaced, outwardly she smiled. She took a quick look down for a moment, checking that she got the number right. She did, thank God. Swiftly she looked back up, keeping up with the awkward as hell, stare.

“Oh, It’s not much, I’d probably bore you..” He started, trailing off. fuckfuckfuckfuck, she just needed a minute!

“No! I promise I’d love to hear!” She grinned enthusiastically at him, hoping she didn't look as desperate as she felt, at least not for the right reasons.

He looked at her for a moment, shocked, and then nodded fast. Little needed for him to break.

“Well you see, It all started before me and my wife got divorced-” 

He started dialoguing as Gwen aha’d and mhm’d appropriately. She was getting dizzy, the room spinning slightly. Her vision felt blurry too, maybe it was the stress, or her tight mask being on for too long. Maybe she just really wasn’t used to alcohol enough for one drink. She ignored it the best she could.

“Hey, could use some back up ASAP. Job not going as I anticipated, do assist if you can, please and thank you.”

Writing and sending the text took too long and too much energy. This wasn’t right, something was seriously wrong. What was the address of the place, anyways, she’d forgotten?

She felt a little embarrassed, having nobody else to text. She just hoped he’d see the message, and if so, hope he’d show up.

The noise around her in the club went from bearably loud to horrible torture that made her ears want to bleed. What the fuck was going on and how was Bob still talking about his failed marriage. She lifted her right hand and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. When was the last time she’d had a headache that bad?

“You, uhhm. You okay?” Bob had stopped ranting about his tragic backstory and was scanning her face for a moment before his posture turned nervous and his eyes started looking around the room frantically. 

“shit-shit-shit...” He mumbled, his hands holding onto the table so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“Wasss.. happeninn…” Gwen tried asking, her eyes almost fluttering close. Her tongue felt so heavy in her mouth. Why couldn’t she talk? She was losing her grip on her pistol, too...

“I’m so sorry” He leaned over the table, pleading. 

“I-I didn’t mean to- I..I.. FUCK! I DIDN’T KNOW, OKAY!” He was yelling and swearing, and for what, Gwen had no idea. She wanted to sleep, she felt so tired. But she couldn’t, there were Hydra agents, she wasn’t safe.

She tried gripping her gun again, but her hands weren’t cooperating, they weren’t doing what she wanted them to. Why didn’t her hands listen to her? Gwen was so tired. She wasn’t supposed to sleep though, but why wasn’t she supposed to sleep? She felt exhausted, could it really hurt to take a little nap. Just close her eyes for a moment, just a minute and she’d do whatever she needed to later. 

She was crashing, she was crashing hard and there was nothing she could do about it. Her eyes were closing on their own accord, all she could do was listen.

“Herr Dobalina, you caught her?”

“Fuck”

“You caught the girl?”

“Uhm... Yes, I took her down, but I didn’t know the drink wa-”

“Surprisingly well done, now hand her over to me and we can talk about your upgrade in position”

“Of course, but ma’am-”

“Madame”

  
“Of course, Madame! Uhm- But errhhm..”

There was an awkward pause.

“You won’t kill her, right?” 

Madame Hydra scoffed. 

“Of course we will. She has been ruining Hydra deals for months now, that annoying little shit... My idiot inferiors keep thinking she’s a member of Hydra because of her uniform and-”

“Yeah I get that, but Deadpool told me to stay clear of killing her and-”

“That certainly seems like a problem... For you I mean. We’ll be taking her now”

Her eyes were closed and as distracting as the background noise had been, earlier, everything had toned down with the arrival of the. Gwen knew logically she had to do something but she just couldn't. Her hearing started fading out fully and she was completely limp. The last she heard before she fell into unconsciousness was a familiar voice yelling “ENFOIRÉS!” And then, everything faded to black.

Batroc the Leaper looked at the scene in front of him. 

Madame Hydra stood over Gwen's unconscious body, Hydra goons in varying outfits were placed absolutely everywhere and there was a barely touched drink on a table in front of Gwen. Probably, she had been lured here by Hydra and jumped somehow. Not even Gwenpool, as reckless as she could be, would try to fight all of these people on a normal basis. Even more probable, she had been drugged.

People had started catching on to the fact that Gwen had some sort of powers, even if they weren't quite sure what those powers were. It seemed some of them had understood they had to take caution. That would explain the scene in front of him. Gwenpool had been ruining Hydra schemes for a bit, it made sense they would come for her. 

Batroc could understand this. He had probably done the same at some point. Or rather, he had tried to permanently take down Captain America, much like the organization in front of him had done, which likely was their plan with Gwenpool. There was a difference though. George Batroc did not attack kids, he was not that much of a coward that he would stoop low enough to drug young women, and he was certainly not a fucking nazi.

Suffice to say, Batroc had nothing against beating up these idiots for Gwen, and so that is what he did.

He screamed out “ENFOIRÉS!” and went for his main target, Madame Hydra, kicking her right in the head. And this is how he continued with, surprisingly enough, support from one certain depressed-looking Hydra goon. 

George would take everyone out, agent after agent, and the man, Bob? Would do him the favor of making sure nobody came too close to Gwen. Something about him owing Deadpool a favor, Batroc didn’t care too much as long as the man was helpful.   
Finally, after taking down enough of them to create an exit route, he walked over to Gwen. Many of the agents had retreated after he had knocked out Madame Hydra in one kick, just at the beginning, but some had been stubborn. Luckily it all seemed to have toned down.

Gently he shook at Gwen's shoulder, careful just in case she might have sustained any injuries in his absence.

“Wake up, Gwenpool”

“Hrrrnnnnn”

Her face screwed up tightly and she moaned to herself, pushing her masked face against the couch cushions. Batroc sighed and shook her again, a little more aggressively this time.

“Gwen, I need you to wake up”

“Urrrrghhhh”

She was barely responding to him shaking at her, who knew what could have happened if he hadn’t come to her rescue. Thank God for phones being trackable. But he'd come on time, yes? Maybe he came too late and missed her getting hit in the head? It was probably her drink being spiked, but the way she seemed so completely out of it was worrying.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Gwen”

“I’mmm fiiine, daaad”

“Y-you, Imbécile!” Batroc took a deep breath. He knew she was mocking him like she usually would jokingly but he was too concerned to humor her then and there.

“Your palms are sweaty, you keep drying them on the floor. You can not stand up because your knees are so weak. You are so exhausted your arms are too heavy for you to lift. Gwen, je vous jure qu'ici! Is that vomit on your sweater- Something is clearly wrong, what did they give you!?”

For a moment all was quiet. Georges was twirling his mustache angrily and harshly, for once not taking into consideration of keeping his stache up to quality. Gwen looked at him for a long time, trying to make sense of what was just said. Sadly, all her delirious brain could come up with in answer, didn’t help her point.

“MOMS SPAGHETTI!”

Her scream echoed for a short moment, then all was quiet again. Batroc's eyes were wide and his brows furrowed. He shook his head to himself before he leaned down, keeping himself more on eye level with her.

“Ok” he began, closing his eyes as he let out a groan.

“Clearly you are, how do you say…” 

He pondered for a moment as Gwen waited in anticipation. 

“Delirious.” He finished simply.

Gwen frowned, about to object, but too quickly she forgot her answer and leaned on the wall, completely zoned out. Batroc let out a deep sigh before gently moving one arm under her knees and the other to support her upper back. Carefully, he lifted her up and pushed her more towards his chest, he was gentle as he tried to avoid hurting any potential injuries. Gwen simply curled into him and used her arms to hug around his neck in response. 

“Delirious” He repeated, mumbling to himself. 

Gwen simply nodded, her eyes falling close. He shook his head and walked towards the exit, his steps gentle for once. He was careful with not stomping on the unconscious bodies in his wake and also what looked to have been a lamp at one point.

He would figure this out, they would figure this out. All would be well. There probably wasn’t anything serious in her system. Batroc the leaper had been through far worse, there was obviously no reason for him to feel as worried as he did.

“Georges” A small mumble escaped from between his arms. Her voice was scratchy and her tone had a hint of urgency to it.

He hummed in response as he finally found the building's exit. He would have liked to get back to make sure something like this would never be repeated by those particular goons. But for now he had other things to take care of. This time an anonymous tip to the Avengers regarding a little bar fight would have to do.

“I didn’t finish I-“ Her voice was shaking before she stopped herself. 

He looked down to see Gwen close her eyes and take a deep breath. She was holding her tears back, but her wobbling lips were giving her away.

“My powers aren’t working anymore and I…” She tried to calm her breathing again and looked down in shame, unable to meet his eyes. “I got scared.”

Georges pressed his lips together tightly. He didn’t know how to comfort her, he didn’t know what to say that could possibly help her. Gwen had told him quite a lot in the past. She’d told him about her worries about how the world was a comic and how she wouldn’t get renewed, she’d told him about being worried she wouldn’t be written about anymore. She was scared of he himself being written differently, even. That he would change drastically. 

The problem was he didn’t really understand her worries. Quite honestly it all sounded like crazy talk to him, but no matter what he thought, Gwen...Gwen was afraid. Just because he couldn’t understand, did not mean he couldn’t be understanding.

All in all, it seemed what she was most afraid of was being left behind, disappearing, being all alone. These things he could see. The teenager didn’t seem to have much contact with any form of parental care or guardian. He hadn’t even heard her mention any other person than Cecil in her life. Being afraid of change wasn't a strange fear, either, and in their not so small community of superheroes and supervillains, it was a warrant one at that. People's morals and goals changed on a dime around them, he himself was unable to trust most of the people he teamed up with because of that reason.

And Gwen was very young, she joked around about him being old, but she couldn’t be older than 18 or so herself. Probably younger, though he had never asked and never checked. He was much too afraid to find out if he’d been fighting side by side with a 15-year-old or something.

This was why he helped her with combat training in the first place. Sure, a liability was never good on a team, but he could manage. The others could take care of themselves as well. Gwen was far from weak, but she was a young civilian playing a mercenary game all the same. The point being, it was never for him or the others he took time out of his day, but Gwen and her reckless missions.

Batroc let out a deep sigh. He couldn’t cease any worries about universal crises, but he could give her a little bit of knowledge to help her protect herself and he could do his very best to steer her out of trouble. He could be there for her. That was all he could give and it would just have to be good enough.

“You are not alone, Gwen.” He murmured lowly. He looked away, feigning casualness as he felt more than heard her dry the tears of her face. Feeling her shaking in his arms still, he decided to continue.

“And no matter.” His voice was stark and clear. 

“For now, no one is going to attack us. Even if they did, I promise you, I would be in no mood to play nice.” He held on to her tighter for a moment. This was all strange and surreal to him as well, and he was not the one under the influence of drugs. He was serious with his statement, and he was certain too, that he would give his own life to protect hers. 

Now that was some change to be ever so slightly worried about.

“There is nothing shameful about getting scared, Gwen. I often get nervous about my missions and I have been doing this for years” He looked down at her and smiled crookedly. “As you say, I am very old, you know”. 

Finally, a genuine smile formed on her face. Georges took it as a personal little win.

“I am sure your powers will be returning, and if not, well…” He paused and winked at Gwen. “There is always the art of Savate” 

At this point, Gwen was snorting and giggling. She looked up at Batroc and raised a single eyebrow in question.

“Yes, Georges, because I did oh so well last time you tried to teach me” She had clearly tried to keep her tone sarcastic and dry, but the laugh she was holding back ruined the effect.

He continued walking till they got to a nearby parking lot. Batroc stopped by the car he had rigged earlier that day and laid her gently in the backseat, waving away Bob who had been watching out for the police and Hydra agents that were undoubtedly quite upset. With Hydra and Deadpool being his choice of the enemy, it made sense he’d be warier of Deadpool and help out. Still, George was not giving him a ride and simply nodded in a quiet thank you and goodbye. He closed the backdoor gently and got himself seated behind the wheel.

“There is always time to improve. This is so with most of your problems and issues, there is still time. We will figure it out later, eventually, yes?” 

There was a pause as Gwen took it in. She wasn’t sure what to do with the situation. Her powers not working for some reason, a whole Hydra fiasco and the idea of Hydra coming after her continually now. Scared thoughts of her powers never returning and mixed feelings and emotions about her old life and family. Her lack of a social circle and her loneliness. Everything. 

But, just as George had said, maybe she didn’t have to figure it out all alone, anymore, and maybe she didn’t need to find all her answers right then and there. 

Maybe, she just needed time. 

“Yes, we’ll figure it out”

All that could be heard was the start of a car engine and all Gwen felt was exhaustion and hope. She would figure everything out, she’d have someone to help her, and the mission, as much of a disaster as it was, was over with. She’d get to her issues soon, but maybe she’d get some much-needed rest in the back of a strange mustached man's car first. After all, this was both the ending and the start of an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So Gwen is in a fanfic and not a comic, that is why her powers don't work. I didn't address this, mostly because neither Batroc nor Gwen would know. Also! Gwen has no idea who Bob is because he's usually in Deadpool comics which Gwen canonically doesn't read. Uhm I have no idea how old Gwen is in the comics, I think she's 18, but I kept it vague anyway.


End file.
